


Fall in Love With Me, Please?

by SweetFiend



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Love Triangles, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFiend/pseuds/SweetFiend
Summary: After being late to a date for the last time, Masaya can't take it anymore. He can't be with Ichigo. She's destroyed. School is going to be horrible now. Or at least that's what she thought. A new transfer student has arrived that wants to make her happy. But just who is this mysterious boy who so haphazardly transferred in the midst of their senior year? Ichigo aims to find out!
Relationships: Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Always Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction posted on AO3! I had originally been writing this story on fanfiction.net, but I wanted to try using a different website, so I'm going to be posting in both places! 
> 
> One note I wanted to make before we get started is when I originally wrote this I didn’t realize how young Ichigo and company were in the anime (the wiki says they were 12-13 in the original show and 16 in Mew Mew Power). So for the purposes of this story, let’s say Ichigo defeated Deep Blue when she was 16 and now she’s 18 (two years later). Also, Kish's age is never confirmed in the anime or manga, so we're going to say he's 18 as well! 
> 
> And with that, I hope you enjoy!

Her feet pounded against the pavement. _I'll make it. I've got to make it on time,_ the girl thought, face flush and breath heavy. Her red hair bounced furiously as she tried to pick up her pace. It seemed like her heart was running faster than she was. It was nearly 7:25 pm and the movie started at 7:30. She could make it right?

The girl stopped a minute, trying to get a bearing on where she was. She had been running aimlessly hopping that determination to be on time for once would get her to where she needed to be. It was only now that she realized that she was slightly lost. "No…" she whispered under her breath. She was still jogging in place, as if stopping meant defeat.

She looked up to see a street sign, now realizing where she was. Not too far, but… 7:28 pm. _3 blocks. I can run 3 blocks in two minutes, right?_ Her pink lips smoothed into a straight line, eyes narrowing with a look of determination. She was going to make it. She promised she would. The girl took a deep breath, her delicate chest lifting and then falling. She began to sprint.

7:29 pm. It took her one minute to run half a block. The red head began to panic. She couldn't be late. She couldn't be. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears as her previous determination melted away. She never stopped though. All she could do was keep running. She had to at least try to make it.

7:31 pm. She couldn't run anymore, and her pace had slowed anyway. She was already late. She might as well walk the rest of the way and compose herself. Sweat began to drip down the girl's button nose. She sighed and reached into her tiny strawberry shaped purse, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing away the sweat on her face. She didn't want to ruin the makeup she had spent hours on.

7:38 pm. It wasn't her fault she was late right? He'd understand if she just explained. He always understood. The blonde haired devil was working her to the bone again. Ryou… She swore that man didn't want her to have a boyfriend. She was extra positive he made her work so hard to keep her away from Masaya. Like a princess in a castle… Only she was a waitress and her castle was Café Mew Mew.

7:49 pm. Shouldn't she be there by now? Did she take a wrong turn? _No... No. No. No._ The girl spun around, black skirt circling with her. _I was supposed to make a left two blocks ago. I'm such a ditz!_ She dashed back the way she came.

She had finally made it! The girl looked around frantically. Where was he? She pulled her phone out of her pocket. The time was 8:01pm. One missed call. Masaya. Her cheeks flushed scarlet. How did she not notice? And it was from the most important person! There was a voicemail, but she didn't bother with it. Timidly, her pink polished finger nails dialed his number.

Masaya picked up the phone after the fourth ring. _Weird,_ she thought. _Normally he answers on the first._ She sat down on one of the benches in the couple's usual movie meeting spot. He was silent for a moment, before starting. "Ichigo…" the young male on the other side of the phone said, trying not to sound frustrated, but failing. This was the third date this month she had been late to, and the thirty second in the two years they had been dating. But who was counting? He wasn't… was he?

"Ah! Masaya! Thank goodness! Umm… I know I'm a teensy bit late, but I can't seem to find you! Where are you so I can tell you what happened!" Ichigo was talking at the speed of light, trying to explain herself. It was so typical.

Masaya sighed. "I've gone home, Ichigo. I'm tired of waiting for you." He had never been so cold before. He normally tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, always listened to whatever excuse she had, but the truth was… "I'm not happy anymore, Ichigo."

The girl was stunned. He wasn't happy? But he was always smiling? He always understood right? She opened her mouth again to try to right her wrongs, to try and tell him what had happened, but she was cut off. "I don't want to hear another excuse. It's always excuses with you." He wasn't yelling at her. He was just stern. It didn't matter. It was all the same to Ichigo. Her heart that had previously been racing now felt like it stopped.

"Masaya… What are you talking about?" She couldn't seem to understand him. Sure he was being clear, but her brain was an emotional wreck right now. It was as if sirens were going off in her head that her relationship was in danger and she couldn't hear what he was saying over them.

"It's my fault for acting like everything was alright, but to be honest, Ichigo, I'm starting to get sick of this. I'm always here for you, but it doesn't feel like you're always there for me. I'm sorry it all had to come out at once. I really am sorry. I'm also sorry for doing this over the phone but-" Before he could finish she cut him off, panic setting in.

"Then don't do this! I know what you're going to say. I can feel it! But just wait! Let me explain! It won't happen again! Just let me-"

"Ichigo. This is the fifth time I've heard you say it won't happen again. But you're always late, Ichigo. And this isn't just about being late anymore. It's a lot more than that. It's almost as if everyone else in your life comes before me. You got comfortable putting me on the backburner because you always thought I'd be around. I'd asked you to come out to lunch, but you couldn't because your mother wanted you to go with her instead. I asked you out to dinner, but you're too busy cleaning up the aliens in the city with your friends. I ask you on a movie date… and you're too busy working for Ryou and Keiichiro. I've heard it all before Ichigo. Every time I ask to spend time with you, you put others first. I was okay with it in the beginning, but now it's getting old. I don't think I'll ever be number one on your list. I'm only the top of your list in thought, not in real life. Again, I'm sorry to be doing this over the phone. I had planned to tell you tomorrow, but I think…. I think we shouldn't be together anymore."

Her bottom lip quivered as she took in what he said. She sniffled, trying to stay strong and hold back her tears. "But... Masaya..." Just saying his name was hard now. "I'm… I've been trying so hard to balance everything… I've been trying so hard for us..."

"I know, but it just wasn't enough. I'm sorry. Goodbye, Ichigo."

She lost it. Hot, stinging tears ran down her face as she screamed into the phone. "MASAYA WAIT YOU CAN'T-"

"If you'd like to make a call please hang up and dial again." The metallic voice of the prerecorded message was all she heard on the other side of the line. He had hung up on her. He had really hung up on her.

"DAMNNIT! NO!" She screamed, throwing her phone to the ground. The pink plastic coating cracked and the screen shattered. Other people in the area, looked up from what they were doing to take a peek at the crying girl on the bench. No one approached her though.

She had never felt more alone in her life. She had spent about an hour on that bench hugging her knees close and crying. She began to wonder if this is how Masaya felt when she was late to their dates. Just thinking about him made her heart ache. After an hour of sulking, she knew she had to get up…. She had to leave this damn place and never come back.

As she staggered home, her sad thoughts turned to angry ones. How could he break up with her over the phone? Didn't she at least deserve more respect than that? Didn't she deserve to have it said to her face? Or was he too cowardly that he couldn't manage even that much? And she did too work hard to keep him at the top of her list! He was always in her thoughts! Her friends even complained that she talked about him too much! And even though she was late to their dates, at least she still made it eventually! And it wasn't her fault she was given these stupid powers to protect the stupid Earth and that she had to work at stupid Café Mew Mew with stupid Ryou and…. and…. The girl sighed in exasperation. These were all just excuses. Just like Masaya had said. She only ever made up excuses. The anger had melted into depression now as she shuffled through the front door of her house.

"I'm home." She said in a monotone voice.

Ichigo's mother, Sakura, poked her head from around the corner. "Oh hello dear! How was the date?" Her mother was beaming with joy as per usual. Ichigo just stared at her, expressionless, unable to comprehend her mother's joyful nature. What was joy even? It was like she couldn't remember anymore.

"I don't want to talk about it." The lifeless red head didn't say another word. She walked past her mother, up the stairs and collapsed into bed, heart heavy. Another wave of tears hit her as she closed her eyes trying to sleep. She couldn't manage it though. Her mind was too busy racing with what had just happened. And then the thought hit her.

Today was Sunday… which meant she had school tomorrow… which meant she'd have to see _him_ _._ The girl sighed, grasping one of her pink frilly fringed pillows to her chest. "Tomorrow is going to be even worse than today, isn't it?" She groaned to herself. She hadn't realized how exhausted she had been from the night's events. Not only physically, but mentally.

Ichigo let the exhaustion take her, passing out still in her makeup and date outfit. She hoped she'd wake up finding that it had all been a bad dream, but somewhere, deep down, she knew that wasn't going to happen. Tomorrow was going to be horrible. Or at least, that's what the girl thought. But what she didn't know is that someone was watching out for her. Someone had always been watching out for her.


	2. Watching for a Long Time

Two years. He'd been watching over the girl for two long, lonely years. Every Sunday, the young prince performed his ritual of climbing to his secret study that lie in the tallest tower of his castle. Every Sunday he pulled a chair to the center of the room, where a fountain-like pool of water stood. The water was always still, at least until the teenage boy ran his hand over the surface, causing a ripple in the smooth water. He thought hard about her, sending her image to the basin, wishing to see her once again. And every Sunday, the pool would oblige. Kish took a moment while waiting for Ichigo's image to appear to remember his return.

Kish, Pai and Tart had left Earth two years ago. It felt like a lifetime to the three. For the first time, the people of his planet, though starving and weak, had a glimmer of hope in their eyes. They had long awaited the return of their warriors, and here they were. Although most expected to pack up and leave for Earth, they were surprised when the trio told them there was no need.

"The people of Earth have given us a gift," Pai announced to the crowd of people huddling closer to the three returners, hoping to finally be fed and warm. A low murmur ran through the mob. There was confusion. Weren't the three warriors supposed to kill the people of Earth? Wasn't the three supposed to save them? Pai waited for the chatter to die down. Tart, holding a small black box, smiled and looked up to Pai, handing it to him gently. "It is the gift of life." And with that, he unclasped the small container and released Mew Aqua into their desolate world.

Kish, along with his people, watched amazed as the terrible storms outside the cave they had called home for thousands of years seemed to cease. They gasped as flowers began to bloom and…. "The sun!" A random alien citizen shouted as sunlight started to pour through cracks in the cave walls. The crowd was amazed, moving as a group to the mouth of the cavern. They found fresh green grass, clean air and they bathed for the first time in the sun. The aliens were not only thankful to the people of Earth, but to the three saviors who had delivered the gift.

With this new world also came advancement in society. Businesses began to open, starting with farms, and then sprouting into tradesmen's small shops. Markets formed, and cities were built. And with this new nation came the need for government. Who better to take the leadership role than one of the three men who had saved their lives?

Kish, Pai and Tart (mostly Pai) decided that a medieval type administration would be best. They would have a king and queen and then the crown would be passed down to the next heir. If there was no heir, the kingdom's elected council would choose the next king. It was simple and made it so the three could set up their nation and teach their successors how to rule with compassion, yet strength. It ensured a long healthy life for their people for generations.

Naturally, Pai, being the oldest, was asked first to take the position, but he refused. It wasn't in his character to rule over others. He was a follower. That could be seen in his strong loyalty to Deep Blue. He liked taking orders and then executing them thoroughly and accurately. The ingenious alien was also an introvert. He couldn't be the face of the country, but he had no problem working in the background to help keep it running. He asked to be one of the council members, and his citizens granted this wish. This gave him power to do all of the research he ever wanted, but also allowed him to help in society's advancement.

Tart was too young for the crown. It was okay though because he didn't want it either. He was still a child after all. He wanted to fool around and play games all day.

So with two potential rulers down, that left no one other than Kish. He was honestly perfect for the job too. He had good character. Kind, but strong willed. He would do what was best for his people. And his citizens adored him. Kish did not want the people to call him King though. He preferred Prince. He thought it suit him better.

With Kish now the prince of the country and Pai a councilman, they took it upon themselves to open up their doors to more citizens who were willing to participate in the royal council. Many eligible men and women stepped forward, some only applying for the position for the money and power, others hoping that they could change the world as they knew it and make their people's lives easier. After all, they deserved it.

Kish and Pai went through extensive interviews with all of the applicants. They had to be positive that the people that were chosen were not of ill heart. After months of interviews, four other people were chosen for the council, totaling five including Pai. It was fantastic! With the building blocks of the kingdom already set in place, all the nation needed now was a base of operations. The alien nation got together and built Kish a palace. Men offered their strength to Kish as way of thanks, volunteering to join his royal guard. And the women adored him. Every woman in the kingdom dreamt of the day they could marry him. He was stunning after all. It was all the young girls dream to rule by his side.

Kish had devoted himself to his people. After all, he had worked hard to save them from thousands of more years of torture on that hellish planet. Even though he had changed and matured over the past two years, there were two things he couldn't give up from his past self. One was his mischievous, boyish behavior. He knew how to control it now though, but it still popped up from time to time. The second was Ichigo.

Ever since he first met her, the girl had tangled her way into the young alien's heart. It was strange. He never cared about anything but saving his people before her. Maybe it was a sick obsession, but he couldn't let her go… After all, she was his first love. Maybe his only love. Although he was very flirtatious with the girl's on his planet, he never felt the same way about any of them as he did about his kitten. He always hoped she'd feel the same way one day… but unfortunately here they were. Separated. Kish couldn't get her out of his head, so to ease his fixation, he made up his Sunday "ritual" and he limited his viewing to one day a week as to not tempt him to return. He had things he needed to do on his planet. He was prince now, and that meant a lot of responsibility.

His mind focused on the present and he sighed, golden eyes drifting into the pool. There she was. Running through the streets of Tokyo. _Silly, Kitten,_ he thought to himself, a small smirk forming on his face as he watched her run. _Going on another date? Trying to make it on time?_ He laughed to himself. He didn't like that Ichigo had chosen Masaya over him, but he had no other choice but to respect their relationship. After all, he made her happy. That's all Kish ever truly cared about.

Kish watched the scene in the magic water play out as if it were a movie. Girl tries to make it to the date on time and the boyfriend is always there waiting for her smiling. He had seen this flick at least thirty times, but… wait. As Ichigo looked frantically around for Masaya, so did Kish. Where was he? He always waited for her.

He watched as the cute red head dialed a number on her phone. Kish's eyes widened as the girl burst into tears. What was happening?! Why was she so distraught?! The water was good for watching, but not for listening. How he longed to hear her voice, but he knew it was impossible… Unless he went back. But he promised he wouldn't do that for her happiness and for his planet. This way she could be with Masaya undisturbed and he could govern. He had gotten rather good at lip reading though.

Kish watched as the dejected girl walked home, sadness in her eyes, then anger, then depression. He had seen those signs before in himself… when Ichigo had rejected him. Masaya wasn't in their usual spot this time… had he really…

Fury ran through Kish's body. He clenched his fists. Didn't Masaya know what he had?! Didn't he know how precious that girl was?! Kish's heart ached. He couldn't stand watching Ichigo look so destroyed. He had felt that way once. He'd never wish that on anyone. Especially not someone he adored so much. He watched the girl fall into bed, cheeks stained with makeup and tears. Her mouth moved and spoke delicate words. Kish made sure to pay attention. He repeated them out loud to himself, "Tomorrow is going to be even worse than today, isn't it?"

No. No it wasn't. Already, Kish's mind was racing, thinking of ways he could fix this. He wouldn't let her suffer alone. Not like that. He couldn't bear to wait until the next Sunday to see what state she was in. He had to figure out a way to fix this mess. An idea sparked in his head. He thought for a minute, then grinned.

The only thing keeping him from Earth before was Ichigo's love for Masaya. He didn't want to soil it. He knew too well what that felt like. But now… there was nothing. Nothing keeping him from seeing her again. Except for the fact that he was still prince, but seeing Ichigo upset made him forget all of that for the moment. He hesitated. If he went back now he feared she would assume he was just coming back to take advantage of her when she was weak and he knew she would reject him again. She'd think he was being selfish. But that wasn't his reason for returning.

He just wanted to make sure she was happy. He nodded to himself, making his way back to the grand hall of his castle. At the door to his throne room stood two of his most trusted guards. As Kish approached, they straightened their posture and stood at attention. Kish put up a hand.

"At ease. Please fetch me my council members," he said coolly. He really was more mature in some aspects.

"Yes, Prince!" obeyed the guard as he went off to complete the task he had been given. Kish pushed open the door to his throne room, smile full and bright. Oh, he was going back to Earth. That was a definite, but in disguise as a human. He'd befriend Ichigo, make her happy and then leave. Simple. He was hoping he could make Masaya jealous as well. The only obstacle in his way now was his position. Confliction ran through his thoughts. He felt guilty for almost forgetting about his people. Throwing everything he'd worked so hard to build away for a human girl… an adorable, distraught human girl. He pushed the thought from his mind. He wouldn't be gone long. It wasn't like he was abandoning them. Now all he needed to know was how he could get out of being prince for a few weeks… maybe even months…

 _I'll be going on official business,_ he thought. _To thank the people of Earth for their gift and offer one of my own._ It wasn't a complete lie. He was going to go thank Ichigo, and he'd be gifting her with happiness. The alien shivered in joy, yellow eyes shining bright as the sun. The plan was fool proof. He'd get to see his kitten again and she wouldn't have to cry anymore. He just hoped that the council would see it that way. As soon as Ichigo was better he'd leave and come back once again to provide his services to his citizens. Everything would be fine. He just hoped the council would agree to let him go. Even if they didn't… his chest tightened. Before the council arrived he had made up his mind. He was going to Earth, and that was final.


	3. Attention

Beep… Beep… BEEP! Ichigo rolled over, slapping her annoying alarm clock and sighing. Her face felt crusty from all the tears and makeup stuck to it, eyes swollen and puffy from all the crying she had done the night before. The poor girl was a mess. At least she had woken up on time for school despite her fitful sleep… But the mere thought of going was unbearable. She knew she would see _him_ there. Her heart sank. She wasn't ready to see him in public yet… Maybe she should just stay home…

Then, the fury she had felt the previous night returned. _No! I am_ **_not_ ** _a coward! I’m not going to run away from this!_ Ichigo hopped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She peeled off her dirty clothes from the night before, tossing them aside and stepping into a warm shower. It felt so nice, as if the water were washing away all of the pain. When she was done, Ichigo felt refreshed. She could handle what the world was going to throw at her today, and she would do it in stride!

When she was properly dressed, she made her way downstairs to the dining room. Her mother had already prepared her breakfast. A warm smile formed on her face. Her mother must have been so worried about her after the way she had come home the night before. The eggs were in the shape of a heart. She giggled. Sakura heard her and poked her head out of the kitchen, chipper as usual.

“Good morning, Sweetie! I made you breakfast! I hope you like it!” Her mom was the best. She didn't bring up last night’s events, instead opting to passively cheer her daughter up. Ichigo smiled, trying to show she had recovered a bit.

“It’s perfect, Mom!” She said as she took a seat at the table. “Thank you for the food!” And with that, Ichigo dug in, warm food filling her with energy to face the day. It wasn’t long before she was finished, clearing her plate and wishing her mother farewell. It would feel good to take her time getting to school that morning. And she needed all the good things she could get.

Head held high and a smile adorning her face, Ichigo strode to school with confidence. On the way, she appreciated the bright blue sky, nice weather only making her feel more refreshed. The night had been cold and lonely, but this morning had been filled with love and warmth. There was no way she was going to let Masaya get to her! No-

Ichigo found herself stopping dead at the school’s entrance, a pang of emotion running through her body. Where had her courage gone? Her smile dropped, body quivering a bit. She was terrified to cross the school’s threshold, as if crossing it meant she’d shatter into a thousand little pieces. And that was **exactly** what would happen. _Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_ Now she was mad at herself for feeling this way. For getting out of bed this morning thinking things could be normal. How could she be so naive. _I should just turn around, go home, crawl into bed, and never get up again. I should just-_

“Ichigo!” The red head turned at the sound of her name, hesitating for a moment, fearing it was coming from the last person she wanted to see right now. Relief washed over her when it wasn’t Masaya, but her two best friends, Moe and Miwa, making their way towards her.

“It’s unlike you to be here so early!” The two girls laughed, always enjoying poking a bit of fun at their ditzy friend. “Everything okay?” It had been meant as a joke. Light hearted fun. But the question struck a chord with Ichigo. No one had asked her that yet… Her bottom lip quivered, and the most she could muster was a small shake of the head. She hadn’t even taken one step onto school grounds and already she was falling apart. How embarrassing… How weak...

Miwa and Moe looked at each other and back at their friend, concern filling their faces as they flanked her and ushered her to the closest bathroom. And just like that, Ichigo collapsed. She recounted the previous night’s events, filling them in on how Masaya had broken up with her. Sympathy, worry, and anger flashed across her friend’s faces. But more than that, determination. They dabbed the tears away from her eyes, hugging her close. “Thank you for telling us, Ichigo,” Miwa said, pulling back from the hug and smiling.

“And don’t worry. We won’t let that jerk bother you at school. Or get anywhere near you!” Moe balled her hand into a fist, shaking it angrily, brows furrowing. Ichigo couldn’t help but smile at that. She was so lucky to have such good friends. And even luckier that they were in the same class as her! Unfortunately, so was Masaya. Fortunately, they didn’t sit by each other… But- 

The bell began to ring, leaving her no time to worry. Ichigo was almost thrown into a panic, but her friends took her by the hands. Smiling, they pulled her out of the bathroom and towards their homeroom. 

They were almost there when Ichigo noticed a boy standing just outside the door. Her heart stopped, fearing that the dark haired figure was Masaya. She almost stopped in her tracks, almost pulled her hands away from her friends to make an unceremonious retreat in any direction that wasn’t toward that class. But as he turned to face her, she realized it wasn’t Masaya at all… But a boy she’d never seen before. 

Ichigo released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in, continuing to make her way to the class’s door. She looked puzzled at the boy for a moment before being pulled into the classroom. Was he- was he smiling at her? Smirking seemed to be a better description. Had they met before? He didn’t seem familiar yet-

Ichigo had been so distracted by her thoughts that she hadn’t even noticed that Miwa and Moe had guided her to her seat before taking their own. She hadn’t even taken note to see if Masaya was present. Not that she needed to. Of course he was. Not even a brutal breakup could keep him from maintaining his perfect attendance record. Had he seen her? Did she look like a mess? Was he worried about her? Should she sneak a peek? Would they lock eyes? She shook the thought away. _No! I need to stay calm! Cool! Collected! Don’t even give him the time of day._

Luckily the girl’s had gotten to homeroom before it had begun, and as the teacher strode in, Ichigo noticed that the boy in the hallway was following close behind. Now that she could get a better look at him, she realized it was ridiculous that she’d ever mistaken him for her ex. 

His hair was a bit longer in the front, a dark black that had an odd hint of green in the sunlight. His build suggested that he was rather athletic, and his eyes were light. Not brown, but an odd color… Hazel? Golden? It was hard to tell at this distance. Ichigo sat in a row just before the back, all the way to the left. It was a wonderful seat with plenty of warmth from the sun coming through the window, but it also got her into quite a lot of trouble because it often made her sleepy. 

The class was already abuzz with chatter about the mystery boy. No one had heard that there was going to be a transfer student, which was very unusual since rumors like that spread fast. And he was transferring at such an odd time! They were already in their final year of high school! Was he kicked out of his old school? Parents divorced? There were so many questions, but also a lot of interest and excitement. The boys were already murmuring about which sports club they could get him to join. The girls were already swooning over him.

Ichigo herself couldn’t help but notice he was quite handsome. And- was he looking at her again? Smiling?! Her cheeks flared a rosey pink, eyes darting away. _I’m being ridiculous! He’s smiling at the whole class. Not just me!_ Her mind was racing trying to explain away any silly notions she had from the simple glance, but it wasn’t long before she froze. In her panic, she hadn’t realized her eyes had traveled to the one spot she was so desperately avoiding. It just felt so natural to look that way. And… there he was. Masaya. At the front of the class, peeking back at her, following the new student’s gaze. For a moment, their eyes met, and Ichigo’s chest grew tight. She quickly turned her attention to the window, hoping she could compose herself. She’d almost immediately burst into tears. 

“Now class! Quiet Down!” started the teacher, tapping some papers on his podium before turning to the chalkboard. The class fell silent. “As you may have guessed, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome, Kiru Masahiko.” Ichigo couldn’t help but draw her attention to the board where the teacher had just scrawled his name.

Kiru looked over the students, before bowing slightly. “Nice to meet you all. I know I’m joining a little last minute, but I hope we can all be good friends.” The girls in the class could barely hold in their excitement, some squealing, Kiru’s smirk only driving them more mad. _See,_ Ichigo thought. _It’s not just me. It’s-_ But his gaze fell on her again and she was flushing before she could finish the thought. 

“Now then. Kiru, please take the seat behind, Ichigo. And Ichigo?” The red head shot out of her chair, standing at attention to try and snap herself out of all the emotions she was going through. She’d stood up a bit too quickly however, her chair crashing into the desk behind her with a loud bang. The class couldn’t help but giggle. It was very much like her. The teacher sighed. “As class representative, I’d like you to show Kiru around during your free periods.” 

Somehow, the class had decided she’d be a good pick for class rep. She wasn’t exactly the model student, always late and not very studious. But what she lacked in academics she made up for in personality. Almost everyone in her class liked her, so the vote was nearly unanimous. “Y- yes sir!” She remained standing as Kiru made his way to take the chair behind hers. Ichigo couldn’t help but shrink back as he got close to her. The eye contact and smile was a lot more intense now that she was looking at him up close. 

“I look forward to it,” he said in a low tone just loud enough for her to hear as he passed by. His voice was like velvet, and Ichigo melted into her chair. _Okay... Maybe I wasn’t imagining it. Maybe he-_ She shook her head, turning her focus to her studies as the teacher began his lecture. She was not going to let these boys get the best of her today! She needed to focus on acting normal. Natural. She needed to not fall apart.

“Kiru” slid into his desk and couldn’t help but grin. He’d done it! He’d actually done it! The class seemed to accept him as an average human student, and he already seemed quite popular. Not even Ichigo suspected it was him! For the first time in his life, Kish was happy he’d paid attention to Pai’s lessons on human etiquette.


End file.
